


[Art] Golden Light Across Your Skin

by chicago_ruth



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Kurt and de Sardet share a corset kink.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Happy Greedfall





	[Art] Golden Light Across Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallow_dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallow_dear/gifts).




End file.
